Spoiled
by Mandaaa-chieatssweets
Summary: Its been a long time since Mimiko has been in Japan and life seems...well... normal. That is, Until she meets the Host Club. This is my first one so plz R&R :D
1. The Ouran High school host club

This is my first fanfic so be nice plz :D

P.S I do not own the anime Ouran high school host club or any of the original characters

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 1- The Ouran High School Host Club

It had been a long time since I had been in Japan, not since elementary school any way, and now I was seventeen. It had also been a long time since I'd seen my two older sisters. Anyone could tell just by looking at the three of us that I was adopted, my sisters with their sleek black hair and chocolaty eyes and me with golden blond hair and blue eyes. You could tell I definitely was not Japanese and yet I was still excepted warmly in my family. My family consisted of my mom, my sister, Kyoko, who was 7 years older than me, my sister, Konoka, who was 9 years older than me , and then there was me, Mimiko, the youngest who was adopted in France on a family vacation. I lived in Japan all my life till Kyoko was old enough to start college, then me and my mom moved to France. Due to some circumstances I was forced to move back to Japan because my mom needed to start traveling for her career as a novelist. Unfortunately, my first day at Japanese high school did not go well. It ends up kids in high school are not very excepting of girls who were different. When I told my mom this she was on the verge of crying, so she ordered me to attend the prestigious private school known throughout the world as Ouran Academy. Luckily with my better than average grades and the fortune my mom had secretly stowed away without me and my sisters noticing, I was able to attend this noble school. I start tomorrow. I have already received the very expensive school uniform and seen that it fits quite flatteringly. But you can never be sure so ill go have my two sisters judge the looks of this outfit.

"Whoa." said Kyoko " it fits you well" she finished.

"Really?" I wondered.

"It looks so cute!" exclaimed Konoka as she embraced me in a hug.

"Thank-you" I said while doing a small curtsy.

" Are you going to be able to deal with all the spoiled rich kids?" asked Konoka.

"I th-" I started before Kyoko cut in " She'll fit in perfectly, she's a spoiled brat too."

"You think she's right, baby?"

Baby was my nickname since as far as I can remember. It came with being the youngest.

I smiled at Kyoko's teasing "I'll be fine".

Konoka embraced me again "Oooh baaabby! Your growing up so fast!"

Then Kyoko joined in for a group hug. And we spent the rest of the night reminiscing about the times when we were younger.

* * *

My first day at Ouran Academy went really well. I actually got many compliments on my looks. All was swell and I probably had a big, goofy grin on my face….. Until I met the host club that is. It started right after school on my way to the library where I was going to catch up on my studies because I was so behind since I started so late in the year. I was walking down the hall when I got lost. I came to a pair of double doors to a room called "Music room 3". I figured there would be someone in there who could help me, I didn't know how right I was. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a bunch of boys. They were all as handsome as it gets, There was a tall blonde, he seemed to be the leader, a dark haired boy with glasses, a very tall dark haired boy with a small blonde boy on his shoulders(So cute!), and a pair of light haired twins with devilish eyes.

"Welcome" they all greeted me in unison.

The tall blonde strutted over to me in an odd fashion and took my hand and kissed it. I involuntarily blushed as he said " we warmly welcome all new comers". I must have had a confused look on my face because his expression dropped and he looked like he was about to cry as he asked " you haven't heard of the host club?". Something in my mind automatically clicked when he said host club. I remembered hearing about host clubs from the various animes and mangas id watched and read. And then I asked "you entertain girls?". He jumped with excitement as he said "correct! The Host club is the elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!".

"Ooooohhhh…" I replied.

"Your Mimiko Kirasaki from class 2A, correct?" asked the glasses guy while he wrote down something in a little black book.

"Mhm" I replied shyly.

"Of course, your in the same class as him and I." He pointed to the tall blond with his pen.

Suddenly my memories came to me and I accidentally spoke my thoughts out loud "You were that boy who kept making puppy dog eyes at me in Modern literature!" I pointed an accused finger at the blonde.

"Yes, this is the host club president, Tamaki Suoh. And I am the vice president Kyoya Ohtori." he said while bowing and forcing Tamaki down with him.

Suddenly the twins snuck up behind me resting their arms on each of my shoulders with devilish faces on saying in unison "So you caught the boss making googly eyes at you?"

Kyoya cut in and said "And these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kouru."

I felt a slight tug on my sleeve and when I looked down it was the small blonde boy looking up at me with playful eyes " Don't think Tama-chans a bad person Mimi-chan he probably just likes you a lot"

"That is Haninozuka or honey-sempai. And the tall young man behind him is Morinozuka or Mori-sempai." said Kyoya.

Just then someone with a Tea-tray walked out saying " you guys should really be getting ready for the clients."

"And this is…." Kyoya began.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" I finished.

Then the person faced towards me, "Mimiko!?"

I instantly ran over to hug her as I was hugging her I was suddenly curious, "Why are you in a host club?"

"it's a long story" she replied. " What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you since elementary school!"

"I came back from France!" I replied.

"You two know each other?" the twins cut in.

"Your from France like Tama-chan?" wondered Honey.

" If you went to Haruhi's elementary school you must be a commoner too!" exclaimed Tamaki.

The last line hit me like a rock. "A commoner?" I asked.

"Don't mind them, that's just what they refer to us who aren't rich bastards as." Haruhi assured me.

"I would've never guessed" said one of the twins.

" yeah you were able to afford the uniform and your hair looks professionally done too." said the other.

"That's because she's what you call an upper-class commoner" explained Kyoya "that's the only reason she was allowed to attend here."

" It must be fate that I have met my long lost niece!"

That's when I snapped out of my "awe" state, " since when am I related to you!? I just met you!"

When I said that I thought he was going to cry as he appeared in a state of depression in the corner. That's when my feelings got to me so I walked over to him.

" Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I just was unsure what you meant. I'd be happy if you explained it to me." I apologized with a sincere smile.

He jumped up and squeezed me into a bone crushing hug " Your so cute! you _must be my niece!"_

_Luckily I was used to these types of mood swings from Konoka though it was weird to have a boy my age say that to me._

_Then I looked at the clock placed on the table and nearly had a heart attack. "Damn I'm late! I'm sorry I have to go!"_

_Then Honey asked me "will you come back and play with us tomorrow Mimi-chan?"_

_I smiled and said " I wouldn't miss it". The whole host club seemed to be happy when I said that I waved good-bye as I walked out._

* * *

_Thx for reading! hope you liked it! Plz review and read the next chapter! :3_


	2. Fitting in with the Host club

Im back!! And ready for action! This one will probably be more interesting :D

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 2- Fitting in with the Host club

As promised, I arrived back at the host club after spending the whole day hanging out with Tamaki and Kyoya. I made sure to tell my sisters I'd be out late so that I could stay later at the host club. As I walked in I noticed that there were already "clients" there. I was shocked the room was packed with high school girls. Suddenly I was pulled into a corner by someone. It was Kyoya. He spoke kind and airily but I could sense the seriousness as he said " it would be very much appreciated if you kept Haruhi's gender a secret".

"Of course" I agreed.

Just then Honey came running over and jumped on my back. " hey Mimi-chan! You want some of my cake?".

At the sound of the word cake I broke. It always happens when I eat cake, that's why I usually only eat it at home. Its very embarrassing, I sometimes drool, and once you put out the cake I clamber to it like a wild animal. Once I start I can't stop, sometimes I think I have a high metabolism only when it comes to cake. I can eat four cakes and not get full or gain any weight. I must have zoned out while thinking about it because suddenly I heard honey's voice calling my name.

"Mimi-chan? You want some cake?" he asked.

There was no way my body would let me say no so I said "yes please" in a very shaky voice.

"Okay!" Honey beamed.

Once I dug into the cake I was in the zone and I didn't have any idea what was going on around me.

"That's a lot of cake." spoke Tamaki after my fourth piece.

"Uh-huh" agreed Haruhi.

"Mimi-chan likes cake, right Takashi?" asked honey innocently.

"Yea." Mori replied.

"she might even be able to match up to honey sempai" Kouru spoke.

"Yeah, she's already on her second cake." said Hikaru.

After the second cake I snapped out of it and suddenly all that was said hit me. I started to flail my arms around as I shouted "I'm sorry that always happens when I eat cake! I cant help it!". Suddenly They all started laughing and it wasn't just the host club that was laughing it was everyone but they weren't laughing at me it seemed more like they were laughing at something else. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Haruhi smiled at me and wiped a tear from her eye as she said "Its just funny how your so flustered but everyone here is used to that from Honey sempai."

I'm guessing my face was red as a beet, I was so embarrassed.

* * *

Later that afternoon after things calmed down, I was confronted by the twins.

"So Mimiko is a pretty weird name" they chorused deviously.

I knew they were trying to tease me because I was use to this from Kyoko. So I replied "Well Hikaru and Kouru are pretty common names so they should be easy to remember." I smirked at their surprised faces.

Hikaru spoke up " Saaaayyy, Mimiko how would you like to play a game?"

"A game?" I asked.

"A game." They both said.

"What game?" I asked suspiciously.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" They chimed.

"I don't know…." I said.

"Yeah, you probably couldn't win any way." they said with smirks on their faces.

My pride took hold of me. "Fine I'll play!" They turned around and put identical green hats on and then shifted behind me to in front of me again.

"Which one of us is Kouru?" said one.

"And which one of us is Hikaru?" said the other.

After staring at them intently for a minute, I said " your Hikaru" pointing to the one on my right "and your Kouru" pointing to the one on the left. The look on their faces was priceless.

"How did you know?" they began " the only one who's ever gotten it right was Haruhi!"

I wouldn't have put anything past Haruhi. "Kouru has a softer voice than Hikaru" I pointed out. The whole room was awestruck. And that's when Tamaki pranced over to me and tried to hug me luckily even with my slow reflexes I dodged and he fell flat on his face. He stood up as if it never happened.

" I wouldn't put it past my wonderful niece to show those shady twins that they are not as great as they make themselves out to be!" then he started to squirm and his voice got all baby talkish "Uncle is so proud of you!".

Haruhi came up to me and said with a big smile on her face "You sure are starting to fit in around here."

* * *

Sooo it wasn't as exiting as I had hoped but I think next chapter I'll start the fun part of the story ;)

Till next time :D


	3. Lady manager: friend or foe

Okay In this chapter there should be some action ;)

P.S thank you to a certain some one who told me I was spelling Kaoru wrong. I never would of noticed :D

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 3- Lady manager: Friend or foe.

It was a habit now that I spent my afternoons at the Host club. But the truth was I wasn't much of a client; I was more a member of the club, I never requested a host and I was there to help them prepare for clients and I helped with cleanup and planning. Today while cleaning up a tea tray I was surprised to hear the host club had a lady manager.

"Say Kyoya, where's Renge been lately?" asked Tamaki.

"Why are you asking me? I don't keep tabs on her personal life." was his reply.

"I find that hard to believe!" Tamaki said with a pout on his face. I found it hard to believe too. Kyoya kept tabs on everyone's personal life , even mine and I wasn't even a member of the host club.

"Alright you caught me. She is on a vacation in the Bahamas." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face.

The twins came over and Hikaru asked shouldn't she inform us before she just takes off?" and Kaoru agreed "Yeah isn't she supposed to be our manager?". I wasn't sure who Renge was but I actually felt a little down. It may seem self-centered but I sort of thought of myself as a type of manager for the host club. To be honest, I'm kind of jealous. But my Mom always told me jealousy isn't becoming so I decided to hide my feelings.

"She said she'd be back tomorrow" Haruhi came into the conversation.

Honey came over now with Mori. "Yay! Now Renge-chan can meet mimi-chan!" honey said with a bright smile, "Isn't that great mimi-chan?".

"Yeah, Honey sempai" I said shakily. I was unsure how to welcome this new lady manager.

* * *

On our regular walk home( since our apartment buildings were only blocks away from each others) Haruhi had asked me if I was alright. _Damn you for being so intuitive I thought._

"_Good as ever" I replied with a bright smile. I chuckled at my brilliantness. No one could see through my smile._

"_Are you sure?" Dammit, of course if any one could it would be Haruhi._

"_Yea its nothing" luckily we came to our split before she could ask again._

* * *

_My sisters are both out so I have the house to myself I'm spending this time on the computer, best idea right? Well anyway, I can't get this lady Manager thing out of my head. I try to ignore it but it doesn't go away no matter what I do. Is she pretty or smart or is she annoying and obnoxious? Would she approve of me hanging out at the host club or will I be kicked to the curb? During this thought I heard Kyoko and Konoka walk in. I heard Kyoko get in the shower right away and I walked out to see a drunk Konoka sprawled out on the couch._

"_Baby seesster!!!" She slurred._

_I just laughed. And suddenly she was pouting " what's so funny?". It was hard to take her seriously. But I wasn't suspecting what happened next, She hit me! In my breast! It hurt like hell. But I forgave Konoka since she was hammered. And because, suddenly, out of nowhere she was crying._

"_I'm so sorry baabby seester!!!!" she blubbered. She tried to hug me but she fell flat on her face. I just sighed and helped her to her room. It definitely helped distract me from the whole Renge ordeal. Thank-you Konoka._

* * *

_It was the moment of truth as I faced the doors to music room 3. I was pretty late since I was at the nurse for half an hour because of my clumsy ways, I literally tripped over my own feet and fell down a flight of stares but lets just ignore that humiliation now because there is something bigger that needs to be dealt with. In a few moments Ill be meeting the lady manager known as Renge. I opened the doors and……… there was no one new there and nothing happened. I fell straight on my face in shock. I'm going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow. When I was back on my feet I took a look around, the only people in the room were the host club and the usual clients. I was at a loss. Without warning I was hugged from behind by Tamaki._

"_Thank heavens your okay!" he squealed " I heard you fell down the stairs! Uncle was so worried!"_

_I was mad that my embarrassing moment became public, I should be used to it since I'm such a klutz, but I wasn't. So I lashed my anger out at Tamaki. Poor him._

"_Shut up you obnoxious pig head!" I covered my mouth with both hands but it was too late. Tamaki was on the verge of tears._

"_Maaammaaa!! Did you hear what she called me?!" he was speaking to Kyoya._

_Kyoya's only response was " Now I have a niece too. Fare well days of my youth."_

_I would have laughed at this but Tamaki was cultivating mushrooms already. So I went over to him with my sweetest face and said : "I'm sorry Tamaki I didn't mean what I said." It's funny how so few words can make a boy jump for joy and forgive you automatically. Then Haruhi came over, I have to admit she made quite the attractive boy. I almost pulled a Tamaki and started squealing but I thought that'd be weird so I held it in. But Tamaki didn't bother to._

"_Haruhi you look so cute today! Daddy's so proud to have such a cute little girl!" Tamaki said as he swooped her into a bear hug. I'm unsure why but Tamaki felt this urge to refer to me and the host club as members of his family. He told me once that a family that plays together stays together so I figure it has something to do with that. It is still really weird though because my mom told me that's what some of the men in gay sorority houses do- suddenly I heard it, the sound of a powerful motor. And there she was rising into the sky, I didn't have to ask to know it was her. It was obvious, I had never seen her before and she had her own platform. Kyoya cut into my thoughts._

"_Mimiko this is the Host club's manager, Renge Houshakuji."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Im Mimiko Kirasaki." I said warily._

_She turned to me and her eyes got very wide as she screamed "Your Mimiko Kirasaki! The fan fiction legend!"_

_Yes. I was secretly an Otaku and I wrote fan fiction. That was my dirty little secret. _

"_Yeah, that's me" I said cautiously. _

_Out of the blue the twins came over and while resting on my shoulder they teased "Somebody has some dirty secrets they haven't told us about". The devilish looks on their faces were enough to kill me so I just confessed._

"_Yes, I'm an otaku and I like to write fan fiction." I said as I blushed with embarrassment._

"_She doesn't just like writing fan fiction she's a cosplay professional known throughout the world!" she cried._

_Tamaki added "That makes a lot of sense, she was really good at coming up with ideas for the club."_

_Renge shoved him aside and grabbed my hands with both hers "Lets go to my house and look at my new cosplay! And we can play some of my videogames!"_

_So it ends up the lady manager wasn't a friend or a foe she was just a fan._

* * *

_Thx for reading plz review! (^.^)_


	4. So many things I'm forced to do

Heyyy I'm back!! Who likes Ranka???

:D

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 4~So many things I'm forced to do.

I don't know how I ended up having tea with a tranny with an extremely creepy smile. Wait! It's coming back to me now it all started……

I was walking home from school with Haruhi when she asked if I wanted to go to the convenient store. I wanted a snack so I agreed to go. I didn't want to go in so I asked Haruhi to buy me a cookie and handed her some money. It was kind of embarrassing to go in the store with a flashy yellow dress on so I waited outside. Suddenly out of nowhere a hand came over my mouth and pulled me backwards and threw me in what I think was a laundry bag. After fifteen minutes and being dragged up stairs I was thrown out of the bag onto the floor of an apartment. Then I was situated in front of table across from a tranny with gleaming eyes and a psycho smile. And that is how I ended up in my current situation.

"Drink some tea. Its my own special blend." said psycho tranny.

I just looked at him and growled " what do you want?"

"I just wanted to catch up with you Mimiko"

"How do you know my na-" suddenly Haruhi bust in the door "Dad!!!!" she yelled " Where's Mimiko?!". I think my face turned white as I turned back toward the tranny and cried "Ryoji?"

"Hello Mimiko." I was speechless last time I saw Haruhi's dad he had short hair and didn't wear make up (at least no while I was around), now he was a long red haired doll who was surprisingly quite pretty for a tranny. Well anyway haruhi must of ran all the way from the convenient store because she was all sweaty and out of breath. So I asked her how she felt.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah" then she took a deep breath "I'm just not used to running so much"

"you want something to drink?"

"yeah."

* * *

After Haruhi was well taken care of and we were sitting at the table with Ryo- I mean Ranka I said:

"So how have you been, ranka?"

"Good, I just read your mom's latest novel,"

"Oh yeah. How'd you like it?"

"As good as all her books"

I just smiled when Haruhi asked "are you gonna stay for dinner?"

I thought about for a moment before saying "yeah, I would love to."

* * *

The next day at the host club, I was being interrogated by the twins.

"Soo what did you do last night?" Hikaru asked.

"Went over Haruhi's house."

"What'd you do?" asked Kaoru.

"Ate dinner."

Then Tamaki broke into the conversation "You mean you had a girl's night?!" he squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess, but Ranka was there." suddenly Tamaki's face dropped as he slowly walked away all sullen. Then Haruhi walked out in a handsome police cosplay. I think I may have been drooling, which is kind of disturbing because Haruhi is a she and she is my best friend. But my creepy thought was interrupted by Tamaki's loud mouth.

"Haruhi!! You look adorable!! But you would've looked cuter in the girl version!!"

"No way I was wearing that thing, and don't you think you guys should be getting changed too?" she said while looking disappointedly at the twins and Tamaki.

"Yeah, lets go. The clients will be here soon." The twins said in unison while dragging Tamaki away with hi m still facing us. Suddenly his face lit up as he announced "If Haruhi won't wear the outfit Mimiko can!" he literally jumped away from the twins. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the changing room. I imagined the outfit and I was horrified. I yelled.

"Wait! I probably won't fit in it!"

"Of course you will!" He said with a big grin. And he was right Me and Haruhi were close in size give or take a few inches in height. But either way there was nothing I could do so I gave in. I changed into the articles of clothing that Tamaki handed me an there was no mirror so I just walked out. The whole Host club's eyes got wide.

"Mimi-chans so cute!!" said Honey.

"Yeah." agreed Mori.

Kyoya just kept writing in his book, thank god, I was already red as a tomato from embarrassment. The outfit was a bit flashy, definitely not something a real police women would wear. It had a navy skirt that was half way down the thigh, black high heels, a tight blue shirt with a badge, I mean very tight as in you could see every curve and slant of my torso, and a navy hat. I was about to run and change back when suddenly a bunch of clients walked in and to be enjoying that I was serving them tea dressed in cosplay. One girl, Momoka, a constant guest of Haruhi, seemed very interested in my cosplay actions.

"Mimiko, are you going to be dressing up with the host club regularly?"

"I don't know, it was kind of a one time thing." I said.

Her face fell and she said "Oh. that's to bad it'd be nice to have a professional cosplayer to dress up with the host club."

My heart stung at her sad look and I broke "Well maybe I could start." I said. Her face lit up along with the other girls at the table. I wonder if its possible for girls to have a crush on me?

The rest of the day went the same way. Some girl even wined at me I didn't know who she was though. While cleaning up a table Hikaru came up and slipped his arm around my waist and then Kouru came and slipped his arm around my neck.

"So when can wee come over your house?"

My jaw dropped "What?"

"Well you've been over Haruhi's house and she has never been over your house yet so we figured the whole host club should pay a visit to your house."

"Ummmm.."

"Great we'll come over this Sunday." they said devilishly.

* * *

Duhn duhn duhh :D

Plz review.


	5. Unwelcome guests

Late night writingJ

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 5~ Unwelcome Guests

It's the fateful Sunday designated to the host club coming over my house. It was planned out more thoroughly over the course of the week. The club members would show up at my house right before lunch so that they could try my home cooking. Unfortunately, I couldn't get my sisters to leave so they were most likely going to meet the host club. Woo hoo! More fun(sarcastic)! Well, better get dressed. A black turtleneck sweater, a mid-thigh blue and brown plaid skirt, and some black boots that lace up the front. I decided just to leave my hair down since it wasn't such a special occasion. It's eleven o' clock now so I have an hour before they show up.

* * *

When the doorbell rang I had barely gotten out of my seat at the computer before Konoka was already at the door. Usually she greeted people at our door with a smile and some salutation but today her jaw dropped and I knew why. As I entered the foyer, I looked out the door to see six boys and a reluctant Haruhi standing in the back. The twins had on devious grins, Kyoya was pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, Mori had his usual stoic face, Honey had a huge adorable grin on, and Tamaki of course was getting ready to introduce himself.

"Hello there, princesses." He said with a princely smile.

By this time Kyoko had joined us "Baby? Are these your friends?"

"You could say that."

Now Konoka had gained back her voice as she said "Well any friends of Mimiko are allowed to come in." Her bright smile showing through. We guided them to the living room where I'd hoped there be enough seating space with two couches and a chair but of course there wasn't so Haruhi, Honey, and I sat on the floor.

" This is a lot bigger than Haruhi's place" said Hikaru.

"The furniture is higher quality too." added Kaoru.

"Stop harassing Haruhi about her commoner dwelling choices you jerks your supposed to be a host!" Tamaki scolded.

"Commoner dwelling?" said Haruhi as she twitched an angry eyebrow at Tamaki.

"So you two must be Mimiko's sisters?" Tamaki asked ignoring Haruhi "But you two look Japanese?"

"That's because I'm adopted." I said quietly.

"Oh, I see."

Then suddenly the twins spoke up, "we're hungry!"

"Me too!" said Honey sweetly "Are you going to make us something Mimi-chan?"

I scowled "I suppose, do you want stew pot or sushi?"

"You can make sushi Mimi-chan?"

"Yeah my sister, Kyoko taught me." I said gesturing towards Kyoko.

"Yay! Homemade sushi!" Honey cried.

"Yay!" the twins agreed.

The whole time I was cooking I had to deal with the twins bothering me, pulling at my cheeks or twirling my hair, or balancing knives. I yelled at them a couple times but they were persistent in their annoying behavior. After they left me in the kitchen though, it was quiet enough for me to hear what was going on in the living room.

"So the two of you and your mother adopted Mimiko in france on a family vacation?" I think that was Tamaki.

"Yup she was so cute we couldn't refuse." That was definitely Konoka's loud, piercing, doting voice.

"She was already two when you adopted her , correct?" That was definitely Kyoya's urbane way of speaking.

"Yeah, Kyoya. but you already know this from when we talked about it over the phone, right?" That was Kyoko.

What did she mean by over the phone? And what were they discussing? Kyoya was cruel and calculating hence the name the shadow king, but was he really doing background checks on me? How much did my sisters tell him? I was much more interested in the conversation now so I moved closer to the door out of the kitchen. To my dismay the conversation had ended and a new one had started so I moved back to cutting up crab. But I still listened.

"So you did a background check on Mimiko too?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I had to. She is associated with the host club."

"Your such a good vice president, Kyoya!" said Konoka, she always did have a thing for the cool smart guys. I sometimes think it was because they reminded her of Kyoko.

"Kyoya also told us about the rest of the host club" said Kyoko.

"Yeah, theres the princely type, Tamaki Suoh, the little devil types, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the boy-Lolita, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey, the strong and silent type, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, and you're the natural type right Haruhi?"

"Sadly yes." Haruhi replied.

"And Kyoya's the cool type!" Added Konoka.

Well I wasn't interested enough to wait for this conversation to end before shouting "Foods ready!" The whole lot of them scrambled to the table (luckily It was a big table of they may not have fit) and sat ready for food. I served nine different types of sushi in the middle of the table and gave everyone small plates to serve them selves. I'm surprised we had enough chopsticks, good thing Konoka likes to have a lot around. I took a seat next to Honey and started on a cucumber roll. It was silent while we were all eating until we were done and had cleaned all the plates. After the plates were cleared Konoka asked if anyone wanted tea. Everyone did. I told her I'd help and we made white tea. When we all had our tea we sat back in the living room. When everyone was settled Honey pulled out a box of cakes. I started to drool. He gave me a chocolate mouse cake with a strawberry on top and I dug in. Everyone else chose their cakes and dug in as well. I noticed everyone who had Strawberries besides Honey gave them to Haruhi. I thought it ws cute. My sisters must have thought I wanted alone time with my friends because when they were done they announced they were going to the mall. When the rest of us were done eating I asked if they wanted to go play the wii.

So we all headed for my bedroom I guided them down the hall to my bright pink room at the end. When they came in I heard oohs and aahs, I just ignored it and started to set up the wii when The twins started up again.

"Wow your TV is so much bigger than Haruhi's! But it barely compares to ours." I made a look at them and then back at my 56 inch Widescreen TV. I didn't know how much bigger a TV could be.

"Stop putting down my niece and daughter!" Tamaki said before turning to me "Don't listen to those shady twins!"

"I'll try not to." I said in a sarcastic tone.

We spent the rest of the afternoon taking turns playing the wii because you could only have four players at a time. After a while Honey and Mori had to leave and so did Haruhi. So it was just me, the twins and Tamaki and Kyoya. We were all bored of playing the wii so I decided to bring them shopping with me because I used so much stuff to make all that sushi. They seemed to like that idea.

* * *

I regret ever even having the idea of bringing them to the supermarket. I was so embarrassed. They created such a scene. Tamaki begging to carry my basket, Kyoya asking me stupid questions about products, and the twins juggling fruit. I was trying to pretend I didn't know them but it was quite hard with Tamaki following me like a puppy and Kyoya constantly asking about fructose corn syrup. I grabbed what I needed as fast as possible and got out of the store.

* * *

Back at home, after the groceries were put away we all sat in the living room a question crossed my mind.

"What did my sisters tell you over the phone?" I asked Kyoya.

"They just told me about your personality and your mom's number and how you were adopted." he answered while writing in his little book.

"How much did they tell you about my adoption?' I asked.

"Not much." he said.

"Why are you so interested?" the twins pondered deviously

"No reason." I said defensively.

"Could it be somebody has a dirty secret?" they persisted.

"Stop harassing poor Mimiko you malicious jerks!"

"Its ok" I said "who wouldn't be suspicious?"

"Mimiko," Kyoya cut in "it isn't ok. Though your not a client you are still a girl and it is a host's job to make every girl happy. Making them feel uncomfortable is unacceptable."

"Woah, Kyoya sempai, we've never seen you so serious when agreeing with the boss."

"Its getting late, I think we've overstayed our welcome at mimiko's house. Come on Tamaki we're leaving."

Tamaki didn't leave before hugging me.

"Good night" he said.

"You too. Bye Kyoya! See ya Hikaru! Bye Kaoru!" I said.

"Bye Mimiko!" the twins said in unison.

Kyoya said nothing. Why do I feel like he knew more than he was letting on? Oh well, que sera sera as they say.

* * *

Things are getting tense J Quick question: who do you think should be her main love interest?


	6. The host club's prince part 1

Ahh romance J

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 6~ The Host club's prince (part 1)

I've never thought of Tamaki the way other girls do. In the beginning I thought he was attractive but now I just think of him as a clumsy goofball. He never tries the princely act on me. It would probably be weird if he did it in between all his uncle acts. But today I was thinking maybe there's more to him than just acts, maybe he really is a prince at heart……

Its only been a week and it feels like Sunday at my house never happened. Everything's back to normal, Kyoya's been a little distant lately but it's nothing worth taking notice of. So I'm going to just go with the flow and act like it never happened too. I've grown accustomed to dressing up in cosplay with the Host club and today I get to wear a long medieval style princess dress because the rest of the host club is doing a prince/knight theme. Tamaki came up to me in a stunning white armor with a crown and cooed "Your so pretty!". I admit I liked how I looked in this outfit it went well with my blonde wavy hair that went down to my butt. The little gold tiara fit right in with the gold embroidered pink dress. Then a thought came to mind.

"Tamaki, how much was this dress?"

"Price doesn't matter when it comes to beauty!" he sang. I'm guessing this means the dress was more than I could ever hope to afford. So I ignored my curiosity and asked a different question.

" If you could have any one of these girls" I said gesturing towards the clients seated at tables with sandwiches and cake at their disposal " then how come you don't choose a girl to settle down with?"

He just looked at me dumbfounded. Then the twins came over and whispered into each of my ears "Don't you know the boss loves Haruhi?" Now I was the dumbfounded one. I had noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi had an odd relationship but I didn't know it was love. I looked at Tamaki flirting with some first year girl I couldn't remember the name of. As I looked at him my gaze went farther than usual and I saw the true prince in Tamaki. Dammit the curse was taking effect. It's not a real curse obviously, that's just the name I gave my disease, wanting what I can't have. This was bad. I now had a crush on Tamaki because he was in love with Haruhi. This ruinous curse has haunted me my whole life starting from fourth grade when I liked a boy who didn't like me. I got this boy to like me finally but when he started to show his affection I stopped liking him. Since then I've only liked guys that are unattainable, very few guys even got the chance to go on a date with me. But this may be the worse scenario ever, I like one of my best friends who is in love with my only girl best friend. The twins must have caught on to my gaze because they started making a look at me. Then the look widened into a grin.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" they sang. I growled at them.

"You like the boss don't you?"

"Wha? Pssh no!" I said. Damn my acting skills have dulled. They started laughing as they walked away. I was biting my lip now. I needed to atone for my terrible sin, but how? I pondered this through out the afternoon when it came to me. I just needed to hook up Tamaki and Haruhi so they could be happy! But I would need help.

* * *

After club hours I sent Tamaki with Haruhi on a wild goose hunt for "fat-free cake niblets" that didn't really exist. When they were gone I lined up the remaining hosts and pulled out the big white board where I wrote my master plan.

"Today boys" I started " we are going to work together get Haruhi and Tamaki to go on a date!"

They all totally ignored what I said besides Honey who was overly attentive.

"Come on guys…. I worked really hard on the plan…" I said with my saddest pout on. This got them they couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes either.

Kyoya was the first to speak "We'll help but first: why would you want that?"

I barked like a hyper puppy and said "Cause if I don't I'll hate myself forever and I'll never be able to look Tamaki in the eyes!"

"Your quite the selfish girl." he said with a smile.

"I know but I need you guys' help" I begged.

"This could be fun" the twins said "we'll help you."

"Count me and Takashi in" announced Honey.

"Thank-you guys! So much!" I said.

"Its no problem just remember that you owe us" said Kyoya. I shouldn't of expected any less from the famous shadow king. Well it couldn't be helped so I pulled over my plan board with stick figure drawings courtesy of yours truly.

"First" I said " I'll ask Tamaki on a date and he'll except to be nice. Then during the date Honey and Mori sempai will dress up as thugs and pretend to hit me and then I'll fall and "break my leg" and Tamaki will have to carry me. While Tamaki is carrying me the twins will have conveniently bring Haruhi to the date spot and then Haruhi will get jealous and then Tamaki will console her and then he'll tell her she's the only one for him!"

"What happens if you fall in love with Tamaki or vise versa?" asked Kyoya.

"I wont" I said.

Then Tamaki and Haruhi came in. Haruhi immediately started yelling at me.

"We went to four stores and all of them said fat free cake niblets did not exist!"

"I'm sorry" I said sweetly as I erased the board before they came near it.

"It's fine." she said.

"Oh Tamaki, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?"

Haruhi gave me a disapproving look. It hurt. But it had to be done. My plan was in motion.


	7. The host club's prince part 2

Spoiled

Chapter 7~ The host club's prince (Part 2)

Today was the day I would go on a date with Tamaki Suou. Surprisingly he was quite eager to go on a date with me. I guess we're going to his favorite "commoner's café" which works out great because that café has a small alley in the back where I can be attacked by Honey and Mori. Tamaki is coming to pick me up eleven so he should be here any minute. I decided to dress up and put my hair in pig tails and wear a red sweater dress with Thigh high socks that stop right below the dress and a pair of brown flats. I'll also bring my cell phone so that I can signal Honey on when to come down the alley. Then there was a knock at the door and I heard Konoka yell "Baby! Your date's here!". I blushed at that and walked out into the foyer and saw Tamaki waiting in the doorway.

"Tu est tres jolie." he said.

"Merci." I said while doing a curtsey. Good thing I knew French from living in France for so long.

"Ready to go?" he said presenting a limo out front. I thought about this. If he had a limo he wouldn't need to carry me.

"It's so nice out, I would rather walk."

"Alright." he said with a smile before giving the driver some hand signal that probably meant pick me up later or something.

While we were walking I asked "So you used to live in France?"

"Yeah with my mother." He said while looking as if he was having a happy memory.

"That's nice" I said while remembering my own happy memories from France with my mom "It must be something about France that makes it one of the best places for a child and their mom."

"I think your right." He said and then we were at the café. The walk went quicker than I expected I had no idea the café was this close. It was a cute little place, like something you'd see in France with the ivy vines on the wall and the menu stand outside and little bistro tables in front of the windows. When we walked in a little bell chimed and a girl n a pink uniform with red hair came up to us.

"Table for two?"

"Yeah could we get a booth please?" asked Tamaki.

"Mhm." she said looking at him dreamily.

We sat at our table and ordered drinks. When the waitress left after giving us our drinks I said "I see why you like this place so much."

"It reminds you of France too?"

"Mhm."

"I also like it because there's a piano."

"You play the piano?"

"Yes I used to play for my mother all the time when she was sick. I didn't get to go outside much because I was always cheering her up so the piano became my favorite past time."

"Would you play for me?" Damn I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this date. What was I doing?

"Of course, the owner here said I could play it any time I liked."

He walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I noticed the only people in here were us because the place was dead and the waitress was in the kitchen. Then he started to play and out of no where I felt tears rolling down my face. It was so beautiful. He looked so happy. I have a feeling this was a song he played for his mother. When he was done he came and sat back down across from me. When he saw my tears he handed me a handkerchief. He was such a gentleman. Stupid Kyoya. Always has to be right. I was falling in love with Tamaki. Then curiosity struck.

"Did you play that song for your mother?"

"I did and now I played it for you."

He said it just like a real prince. Now I felt a red blush slide across my face. Then I remembered my plan. I looked down at my phone two new messages. One was from Honey saying to give them the cue when I was ready. The second was from the twins saying they were with Haruhi down the street. It was time to take action. I found the door to the alley and told Tamaki I needed some air. I checked the alley to make sure Tamaki would be able to hear me yell. Then suddenly I heard a woman scream and I turned around to see two black figures running towards me.

"I told you guys to wait for the signal!" I yelled. When they didn't answer I noticed they were carrying a woman's purse.

"You weren't actually supposed to rob someone!" When they didn't answer again I was scared those two wee not Honey and Mori. When they got close to me the bigger one threw me into the brick wall and I heard a Loud cracking noise as my ankle swelled with pain. When the got past me they jumped over the fence that was behind me. And then I felt another sharp pang in my ankle and I let out a piercing scream. Tamaki came running out and looked at the far away thugs and then back at me. He scooped me up and ran out of the alley toward the hospital that was blocks away.

"Tamaki stop! You won't make it! It's too far to run!" I was still in pain but it wasn't as bad anymore and I wasn't crying.

"Just hold on ,I'll get you there!" He sped up. I looked up at his determined face and held on tight. I noticed I was blushing and I hid my face in his chest. That just made me blush more. Then I saw Haruhi and the twins. Of course my plan worked out in a totally different way that puts me in excruciating pain. When Haruhi and Tamaki locked eyes Tamaki dropped me right there.

"Haruhi, what're are you doing here?" He said as if he hadn't just dropped an injured person. I sat there rubbing my bruised butt.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I was bringing Mimiko to the hospital. She sprained her ankle." Then Haruhi looked at me and ran over.

"Are you ok? What happened?!"

"DAMMIT!!!" Everyone just looked at me. Of course there would be some sort of flaw in my fool proof plan. It was me. I always had to ruin everything because somebody was always worried about me. I started to cry out of pain and frustration. I started blubbering.

"I'm so s-s-sorry! I couldn't help! I-I-I just didn't want you to hate me H-h-haruhi! I always ruin everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi questioned.

"I wanted you and Tamaki to be happy so I tried to get you jealous so that he would confess his love! And then I was attacked by real thugs! And you just got mad at Tamaki! And Tamaki was too oblivious to his own feelings! And now everyone's just worried about me!" I whined.

Haruhi smiled at me. " Even if you plan did work out I'm a host and hosts can't have boyfriends especially if they're other hosts. Plus with a boyfriend I'd have no time to study."

"R-really?"

"Mhm."

"Haruhi!!" I cried as I jumped and tackle hugged her. And then I started crying more because of the pain in my ankle. Then Honey, Mori and Kyoya walked over. Kyoya was carrying a first aid kit labeled Otori.

"Here," He said handing it to Mori "I believe you can fix her up. Then Mori started treating my leg and I noticed that him and Honey were wearing ninja costumes from the costume store.

"What are you guys wearing?" I started cracking up.

"We bought these at the costume store to dress up as thugs!" said Honey. I just started laughing Hysterically. "You guys are a bunch of goofballs!"

* * *

On Monday at the host club I decided to do what I should've done from the beginning. I walked up to Tamaki who was in his white knight cosplay again because renge said we should do the prince theme twice to advertise Tamaki as the Prince type.

"Tamaki."

"Yes."

"I think I have a little crush on you."

"I've always admired girls who speak their mind."

"I'm happy." Then he started squirming.

"Your so cute!!" back to same old Tamaki.

* * *

: D yay!


	8. Lobelia Attacks!

They have returned!! Bwa ha ha ha!!

* * *

Spoiled

Episode 8~ Lobelia attacks!

I was pinned up against the wall in a ridiculous purple tutu. Why? Because a certain Haruhi Fujioka decided to be out sick from school the day the "Zuka Club" came to kidnap her. It all started after school at the Host club……

I was sitting at a table bored to death because the hosts were all busy and Haruhi was sick. So, I decided to do a grocery run to get some instant coffee. Just as I stepped out of music room 3 I was shoved in a bag(once again, I must be prone to it) and dragged off to some far away land. When I was let out of that godforsaken thing I realized I was at a different school, Lobelia Girl's Academy to be specific. Then I saw three strange girls looking at me whispering to each other when they were obviously terrible at it.

"She's cute but she's not the maiden, Haruhi." said a medium sized one with long hair.

"She's not even Japanese. We really messed up this time." said a short one with brown hair.

"Ladies everything will be alright we'll just go back and exchange." said a tall manly one.

"Haruhi's sick today." I intruded. They all just looked at me blankly before exchanging mischievous looks.

"You wouldn't be a client of the host club, my dear?" said the manly one.

"Um, I'm more like a member of a sort."

"I see. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves, I am third year Amakusa Benio."

"And I'm Chizuru Maihara, a second year." said the long haired one.

"I'm first year Tsuwabuki Hinako!" said the short one as the three of them moved into some sort of formation.

"And together we form the leading members of the Zuka Club!" they announced in unison. Of course, another crazy club, why didn't I expect it? Suddenly out of nowhere the two younger girls ripped off my clothes and shoved a purple tutu on me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as they got ready to put up my hair in some sort of bun. I was not having it. I bolted down the hall. But with my bad sense of direction I ended up running into a dead end and that is how I ended up in my current position.

I'm surrounded by the Zuka Club with nowhere to go as they take their sweet time pekay turning towards me. So I used my instinct and pulled out my cell phone and pressed the callback button.

"Hello? Mimiko?" Tamaki answered.

"Tamaki!!! Help me!!!! There coming!!" I screamed as my phone was snatched away by Chizuru and handed to Benio.

"Hello Suoh." she said with an evil smile "We've captured the second maiden you've entrapped in that Host club of yours."

I could hear him through the phone "The Zuka Club!?"

"Yes, Suoh. And this fair maiden will be joining in our winter prima ballerina show." she said glancing at me.

"If you want her back, the other maiden to come see the show." she said flipping the phone shut and sliding it in her pocket.

I completely forgot about my situation and asked what's a prima ballerina show?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet." she said as the other two dragged me into a room with a bunch of vanity mirrors. They sat me down in front of one and got down to business on my hair. When it was done I looked to see they put it in a high ballet bun and left my bangs down. Then they started working on my make up which they made very obnoxious. Complementary with bright pink eye shadow, vivid red lipstick, and Minnie mouse style blush. I guess it looked good if you were trying to attract a lot attention. Then they started lacing up a pair of ballet shoes on me. Then Benio walked in.

"You look so radiant fair maiden!"

"Can I go home?"

"But you must join us for our show!"

"No I don't."

"Your our last hope! Our lead prima broke her femur!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not really into dancing."

"you'll barely need to. All you have to do is spin across the stage and leap into my arms!"

"Yeah, that's weird."

"I guess we can't force you but it would have been so nice considering judges from all over will be there and if we do a good job our school will get a prize that we'll put towards students well being."

"Aren't your students well enough?"

"Well everyone has their problems, the gym is too small or the computers aren't as advanced as they should be-"

"The computers?"

"Some students can't play the games they like?" she looked so sad and as an otaku the idea of some one not being able to play fun games pulled at my heart strings.

"I'll do it!" I said proudly.

"Really?" she said surprised at my change of heart.

"Yeah."

The Zuka club dragged me to some room where we began practicing dance with a bunch of other girls in leotards. Then I wondered what her phone call with Tamaki was all about. Why did she seem so evil? She seemed like a good person since she was so interested in helping the school and it seems like everyone here loves her….. Oh well.

* * *

I was back stage peeking out the curtain. There was so many people there and they were all girls not surprisingly. I looked around and spotted an odd group of girls in the corner. Then I noticed a very tall girl in the group was carrying a sickly looking Haruhi. They didn't. The host club dressed up in lobelia uniforms and wigs to sneak in here. Maybe they were trying to save me from something. Maybe the Zuka club isn't so nice. Suddenly I was pushed out onto the stage, it was my cue. I stumbled out and fell on my face and I also noticed there were no judges there but there was a group of angry girls with weapons glaring at me. I felt a chill down my back as I looked for the host club. Then I was swept off the ground by Benio as she twirled around with me in her arms. Such a clumsy girl she smiled as she kissed me on the forehead. I felt sick. She kissed me, and not like a friend or mom would, it was a intimate kiss. I finally found the host club with shocked looks on their faces and then Benio through me in the air and some how I managed to leap off the stage and run to the Host club but before I could get to them the scary girls with weapons jumped in my way.

"You'll pay for that kiss." one said while swinging some weapon connected to a chain around her head. I'm guessing they meant the kiss on stage but that doesn't really matter right now because they're going to kill me whether I know which kiss or not. I ran. I ran like I've never run before. I saw the Host club coming around the other way leaving Haruhi alone in the corner. Mori was leading them with Honey on his shoulders.

"HELP ME MORI-SEMPAI!!!!" I cried. He sped up as Honey jumped off his shoulders and landed in front of me. Mori swept me up like a baby and stood firm next to Honey.

"I don't want to beat up girls" announced the small boy " but messing with my friends is a big no-no!" He got into some sort of martial arts stance as the rest of the host club came closer. The girls must have seen that they were no match because they took off like cheetahs out of the auditorium. Honey looked up at me in Mori's arms.

"Are you okay Mimi-Chan?"

I was still amazed at how serious and intimidating he was a few minutes ago but I managed to squeak out a yes.

"Good" he said happily. Then the rest of the club was there.

"Are you okay Mimiko?!" the twins asked before Tamaki ran them over and pulled me out of Mori's arms into a bone-crushing squeeze.

"Uncle was so worried!!!"

"I'm fine Tamaki. But I can't breathe…"

"He backed off "I'm soooo sorry!!!!" he started crying. Then the lights went out. And a spotlight came on right over where they left Haruhi.

"You've left your lover alone again, Tamaki." Benio said while holding Haruhi in her arms. Tamaki started to run over with the twins by his side but somehow they all managed to slip on banana peels.

"Now I will steal the kiss from this maiden that I have been waiting for for too long." Haruhi started to squirm but I knew how tight Benio's grip was. Benio leaned in towards Haruhi and before I knew it I was racing towards them hopping over seats still in a tutu might I add. Suddenly when I was close, out of sheer impulse I jumped up in the air, did a spinning kick and kicked Benio in the head with my ballet shoed foot managing to knock her away from Haruhi. She hit the wall and looked at me furiously. I scooped Haruhi up and ran out of the auditorium with the Host club close behind. Outside Haruhi looked up at me and sniffled. As soon as I looked down me and the rest of the host club managed to slip on banana peels.

* * *

I'm going on Vacay!! Woot woot!

Unfortunately that means this is the last one for a lil bit L

But its only like a week so don't worry! :D


	9. I once had short hair

I'm back!!! Time to learn a lil about Mimiko's past!

* * *

Spoiled

Chapter 9~ I once had short hair…..

I'm sulking on the computer playing my favorite RPG game. Sulking, because I just remembered this morning that I left my cell phone with that crazy girl, Benibara, as I recently learned was her nickname, still has my cell phone. Oh well I least I can prank call her now if I ever am bored.

*Knock knock*

"Who is that?" I waited for my sisters to get it for like three minutes before I realized they weren't home. After a big sigh I got up and opened the front door. The twins were standing there. They grabbed me and ran to the car and shoved me in. I was flustered since I was still in my lacy yellow nightgown with my fuzzy pink bunny slippers and matching bathrobe.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Our mom just came out with a new line of clothes" began Kaoru. "And she needs the perfect model" stated Hikaru. "So we decided to pick up you." they finished in unison. I was in shock and surprised and confused and flattered all at the same time. They must have noticed my confusion.

"Our mom is the fashion designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin." they said annoyed by my stupidity.

"I knew that!" I lied.

"Sure you did."

Then we stopped at a really big mansion. I was in awe. I thought my house in France was big. Then I was escorted out of the car into the house I clung to Hikaru as we walked for fear I would get lost. Hikaru looked at me weirdly so I moved to Kaoru. He didn't seem to mind. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Mimiko!!!! You look adorable in that nightie!!!!!!" shouted Tamaki as he hugged me. I noticed my robe was open and I quickly shut it. I peeked around Tamaki to see the rest of the Host club standing there. Haruhi was no where in sight so I'm guessing she wanted no part of this event. I looked at the twins with their mischievous grins. They really loved torturing me. Suddenly I was being dragged off down the hall by the twins. They pulled me into a room and sat me in front of a mirror. They started pulling out make up and hair products.

"What are those for?"

"We need to give you the right make over to look good in these clothes." replied Kaoru. Then Hikaru pulled out a pair of scissors. My eyes got wide.

"What are _those_ for?"

"We'll need to cut your hair." said Hikaru.

"No way."

"Just a little bit, besides you need a trim anyway your starting to get split ends." He said with a smug grin.

Before I could say anything they had turned me around and got to work.

* * *

Even when they were done I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror. They made me walk to a room and change in to a pink Lolita style dress. When I came out of the changing room the whole host club was there. They all looked at me.

"You look so cute!!!" said Honey.

Tamaki was in tears " She's so pretty!!!" he cried as if he were my father at my wedding.

"Quite stunning." agreed Kyoya.

" And we hardly had to use any make up." said the twins proudly.

"Can I look in a mirror?" I asked finally. Then the twins pulled out a full body mirror. I started to tremble. I looked just like I did two years ago. When I was dating _him_. Of course they did my hair this way. It looked the best on me. But even something as trivial as a hair cut could make me cry. My long hair that was down to my butt was now just below my neckline and my bangs were swept to the side. This is how I got it cut when I was fourteen. When I was fifteen I hated anything that reminded me of _him _and that included my hair. So I cut my bangs back to the middle and let my hair grow out. This dress wasn't much help either it looked just like the one he bought me, with it's frills and lace and the puffy skirt. I was over my limit. I started to cry. I felt the mascara start to run and that just made me cry more because I was ruining the twins work.

"Are you okay mimi-chan?" Honey asked pulling on my sleeve. I turned to him and started to shake my head and mouth no. I fell to the ground and the host club was silent until Tamaki walked over and tilted my chin up with his finger. He smiled and said if you tell someone the tears will stop. I laughed and hiccupped. Was he serious? He didn't even know what I was crying about. For all he knew I could just not like the dress.

"_Kyo-chan told us that you moved to France cause you weren't safe in Japan, and that after awhile you had to keep moving around France because that wasn't safe either."_

"_he's right." I started to giggle "I put my mom through all that trouble and I didn't even Know."_

"_Care to share?" asked Tamaki. I glanced up at Kyoya typing away furiously at his laptop. So, even Kyoya doesn't know exactly what happened. I sighed. Here goes nothing._

"_When I was 10 my mom received an anonymous e-mail saying I didn't belong with her. She is definitely the type to over react so after two more of these e-mails she contacted the police but they said there was nothing they could do. So she swept me off to France thinking I would be safe there for a while. And I was. Until my thirteenth birthday when I got a present in the mail with a card that said some one named S missed me. The present was a necklace made of gold with a little heart pendant. I was thirteen and thought it must be from one of my cousins or something so I didn't fret it. But my mom was scared and moved me to a different city. Of course this whole time she hasn't told me that I was in any danger. So I didn't think any think of it when I was asked on a date when I was fourteen by a guy named Sam. Sam was 8 years older than me but I was a girl in middle school and he was a hot guy. We went on a bunch of dates and he seemed like the perfect boyfriend until he started trying to force me to do things. And then came the abuse. After a while I told my mom. She didn't yell at me but asked to meet this guy. When he met her he got really mad saying my mom was evil for taking me away he started swearing at her and I got so mad I tried to slap him but he caught my hand. He started yelling at me saying I had everything and I was so selfish that I never thought about him and how he felt when I was part of a happy family and he was being shipped from foster home to foster home. He said I was a demon and I was self-centered and I should die for being so happy. He even ripped the pendent from around my neck and told me that he sent it. And then he opened it and showed me that there were pictures inside of it. They were pictures of a little boy and a girl and of a family of four. I was only fifteen, I couldn't handle what was happening. So I ran and I guess my mother got a restraining order. I haven't heard from him since. I burned everything that reminded me of him even my hair which was once short."_

"_That's quite the story." said Tamaki. I started laughing hysterically._

"_So are you going to change your looks just because of some low-life?" asked Kyoya. I looked at him and thought. _

"_No."_

"_Yay!!" said the twins and Honey as the twins popped party poppers. Then Hikaru pulled out a camera._

"_Smile." he clicked the button. _

"_Hikaru!! You jerk!!! I'm a mess!!!! Gimme that camera!!!!!" I started to chase him around then he handed the camera to Kaoru and they tossed it back and forth as Tamaki joined in._

"_You give that camera to her!! You call your selves hosts?!" Then we all slipped on a banana._

* * *

_I had to add in the banana lol XD_


	10. A day at the Amusement Park!

Sorry for the long wait everybody I haven't been very motivated lately *bows* I sincerely apologize!

Spoiled

Chapter 10 ~ A day at the amusement park!

Finally January was here and an anime convention in Tokyo was coming up. So on this Sunday morning I was preparing for it by Sewing together my newest cosplay, a classic sailor moon outfit. I was engrossed in my work and I didn't even hear the doorbell ring. Who ever it was came in and walked to my bedroom where I was happily sewing and embroidering. Suddenly I was tackle hugged.

"Mimi-Chan!" It was Honey(who had tackled me) and Mori.

"Oh! Hi!"

"C'mon Mimi-chan! Get changed! we're going to the amusement park!"

"Huh?"

"Dress warm!" then they left my room shutting the door behind them. Well all I got out of that conversation was to change into clothes for the amusement park, so I'll start with that.

I stepped out of my room in a fluffy pink sweater, black skinny jeans, and dark brown Ugg boots. With my hair in low pig tails, they looked quite good with my new short hair. Honey thought so too.

"Mimi-chan is so cute! Right Takashi?"

"Ahh." Mori replied, I guess that means yes.

"Ok! Lets go!" said Honey as he dragged me out of my house and in to a limo much like the twins'. We drove to the local Amusement park, "Dream world". When I got out of the car and saw the whole Host club standing at the front gate I was skeptical.

"Why would a bunch of rich boys go to a local amusement park?"

"Why wouldn't we?" sang Tamaki.

"It's part of their experiment to better understand me." announced Haruhi.

"Oh."

After finally deciding on a ride we all wanted to go on we ended up splitting up anyway. Figures. I noticed Tamaki and Kyoya running off with Haruhi, Honey dragged Mori away, and I was left with the twins. After being forced on various roller coasters and rides that seemed deadly I needed to slow down and went on the tea cups. Of course they made that torturous too. After throwing up my lunch in the ladies room, I came out to find the twins gone. I had no idea where I was going but I wandered around trying to find them anyway and then I was totally lost. It had gotten dark and the mid- December night's cold air was sending a chill through my spine. As I wandered around the lonely park that was filled with so many people. It brought back a sad memory from when I first started Middle school in France. I went with my mom to the Amusement park. And I had gotten mad at her and ran away. And then I was all alone and everything seemed much scarier. And When I was scared and alone back then it made me think of how my mom must of felt all alone and hurt from my out burst at her. As I remembered this I didn't notice that I had wandered behind a row of booths where there were no people and really was all alone. I saw a group of high school boys coming towards me.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" said a big meat head- type one.

"Yeah, there's no need to cry when we're here baby." said a tall homely one with a leering smirk. I guess I didn't notice that I was crying. Maybe if I say I'm okay they'll leave me alone.

"I-I'm fine." I turned to walk away.

"How bout you stay and have some fun with us cutie?" said the tall one as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He began using his other hand to reach up under my sweater. I screamed out for help. But then that jerk covered my mouth. Then Out of nowhere I heard footsteps coming near fast.

"Tama-chan Kick!" Said Tamaki as he knocked out the jerk with a stunning kick and flip technique. The jerk fell backwards and his friends swarmed around him. I flew up and fell into Mori's arms. Then Honey stepped in front of the group of jerks.

"Messing with my friends is a big no-no! Now get out of here and don't come back!" he said sternly. They must have been scared because they ran off leaving nothing but dust behind. Mori put me down and I looked around at the whole Host club who had assembled around me. I began to cry even more as I ran to Haruhi and nuzzled my head deep into her neck.

"I was so scared!" I cried.

"It's okay now." She said as she stroked my hair.

Then I stepped away and looked around at the whole host club who was smiling at me. I'm so happy to have friends like them.

"Let's go home." Tamaki said.


	11. A Rotten day!

Spoiled  
Chapter 11~ A rotten day!

It all started when I woke up 2(!) hours late for school today, then my uniform never got washed so I had to wear my old school uniform, Then on the walk to school I tripped, fell in a puddle, and bumped my head! When I was finally at school I realized I forgot my backpack. Kyoya glanced over at me from his desk.

"Having a bad day?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Everyone could'nt believe how terrible my day was, I tripped and fell even more than usual, and got way more severe injuries than usual, I failed every test I got back, Got scolded by various teachers for things I didn't do, my shoe broke, someone hid my uniform during gym, the cosplay I was supposed to wear today would'nt fit a doll, and now I can't stop sneezing. Tamaki and the twins came over to the table I was sulking at and started talking.

"Boss, it's the only way." The twins reasoned.

"We can't have her scaring away customers," said Hikaru.

"And it'd be best for her," added Kaoru.

"B-b-but! Why did my darling niece have to be cursed!" Tamaki wailed.

"Achhoo!" was all I could say.

"Ya see _he's_ the only help for her?" the twins said while framing my face for Tamaki to look at.

"Alright, Hikaru go fetch Nekozawa sempai!" Barked Tamaki reluctantly.

"I'm already here." said a boy in a black cloak as he slid up behind Tamaki.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tamaki as he jumped into Kaoru's arms. I think his soul might of left his body the way he was laying lifeless in Kaoru's arms.

"Nekozawa sempai," started Hikaru.

"We were hoping you could help our friend with a case of Bad luck." finished Kaoru.

"A case of bad luck you say?" He looked towards me.

"Achoo!"

He came over to the table where I was sitting and held my hand with both of his. He looked deep into my eyes with his bright blue eyes. He just stared for a moment and seemed to get lost. Then Honey came over snapped him out of it.

"Can you help Mimi-chan?"

"Oh-uh- yes! Usually a case of bad luck is just inevitable, so she just needs to embrace the bad events. If her bad day does'nt end by tomorrow it could mean someone has cursed her. Usually a bad day leads to something good. So- uh- Just be careful!" And he dissapeared behind a door I never noticed before.

A few hours later I was done. I kept a smile on no matter what happened and told myself and everyone else I was okay and it still got me nowhere. I decided embrace meant to except the bad events and not let them get me down. So I did my club duties as usual. I broke numerous plates and tea cups, spilled many different drinks on myself , and fell and hurt my ankle. I'm done trying to embrace it! It just makes it worse! After all the clients had left and everyone was getting ready to go I was about to cry so I ran outside in the cold. I sat on the steps and started to weep. When I felt I was done I tried to get up but I was very dizzy all of the sudden and my vision went blurry, and then it all blacked out.

When I woke up, I thought I was floating. But then I realized Kyoya was carrying me on his back.

"So your awake? Your lucky I leave through the back entrance of the school, or no one would of probably found you until morning." I realized that I was wearing his blazer instead of him.

"I don't particularly believe in bad luck or what Nekozawa-sempai was talking about but I do believe he was right to tell you to be careful. Being out all night with your fever could of killed you!" I've never heard Kyoya sound so worried and out of his cool.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Why are you walking me home instead using your car?"

"I forgot my phone today."

"So why didn't you just leave me in the nurse's office so she could deal with me?"

"Can't you just be grateful I'm taking you home? Besides I figured I could use your phone to call a car for myself. You live close to here right?"

"Why do you pretend to be such a jerk when your so kind? I live blocks away and you could've just used any of the phones at school. You just would've been worried if you left me there all alone. Your so caring yet you try to hide it with selfish acts."

"You sound like you've figured it all out." He smirked.

Maybe this was the good thing that was supposed to happen I thought. After a walk home talking about trivial things like the stars and stuff that happened to Tamaki today, we were in front of my Apartment complex. As we stepped in front of the door it swung open and standing there was a woman with short brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Mimiko!" my mom squealed.

Yay! Mimiko's mommy! :)


	12. Take care of my little girl

Spoiled

Chapter 12 ~ Take care of my little girl.

I hopped off of Kyoya's back.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before Christmas- oooh! Is this your boyfriend! He's cute!"

"No mom, this is Kyoya Ohtori. He's in my class at school." he greeted her with a smile and nod.

"Oh," then she started to whisper to me behind her hand, "then you should make the move quick! Catches like these don't come so easily." She obviously doesn't know about the Host club. I pushed her behind the door and shut it before turning to Kyoya.

"Thank you for bringing me home," I realized I was still wearing his blazer, I quickly took it off and handed it to him.

"And thanks for this." Then I handed him my phone. "Oh! And you can use this to get home, I'll get it tomorrow."

"Be more careful next time." he said before leaving with my phone already on his ear.

I walked inside with a shy smile on my face.

The next morning was a Snow day, so I guess I'll get my phone tomorrow. As I headed down the hall to breakfast I realized there's more people than usual in my kitchen and I don't mean my mom. The entire host club plus Ranka were sitting in my kitchen with my Mom and sisters.

"Good afternoon!" teased Kyoko.

"You just got up?" prodded the twins.

"Mimiko! You look so cute today!" My mom ran over and hugged me. "Look! We're wearing the same color! It must have been fate!"

"Um.. Mom you bought me this dress and told me to wear it today."

"well… it's still fate." She smiled.

"That dress _is_ adorable!" cried Tamaki as he squeezed me into a bear hug after my mom had let go. My mom used her arm to bring Tamaki into bone crushing headlock. She got close to his face.

"Trying to make a move on my daughter are you?" she said with a creepy face.

"He tried the same thing with my Haruhi." said Ranka as they both began looming over poor Tamaki. He looked so scared, I had to do something.

"Mom! Ranka! That's enough!" I said calmly and then threw the stern sideways glance.

"But Mimikoooo!" They both whined before backing off.

"How come he doesn't do anything when I tell him to stop?" said Haruhi skeptical.

"Mom you can't egg on Kyoya and harass poor Tamaki! He doesn't mean any harm."

"Oh I know! He's just so fun to pick on!" she gleamed.

Tamaki and I both sunk down slowly as we said "Fun -to-pick-on?"

Then I noticed the twins moving up behind me, "So what happened between you and Kyoya- sempai?" they prodded even further.

"N-n-nothing."

"Oh yeah, here." Said Kyoya as he handed me my phone.

When Tamaki had recovered he got up and said "Well we're all here today to go sledding!"

"Sledding?" I was once again confused.

"Yeah!" My mom spoke up "I thought it'd be fun to go sledding and play in the snow with all your friends!"

"Oh we're all going?" I looked around at everyone.

"Yup!" said Konoka.

After everyone was dressed in snow gear we walked to the park where there is a big hill. When we were there Honey and Mori were making a snow man, Kyoko was sledding down the hill, The twins had a snow ball fight with Tamaki, My mom and Ranka joined in against Tamaki, Konoka and Haruhi were cold so they were huddling together. And I was just watching as everyone was so happy together like a real family. So I helped Honey and Mori with their Snow man that actually ended up looking like a giant Usa- chan.

When we all went back to my house Mom, Konoka, and Haruhi all made hot chocolate and cookies for everyone and Honey brought out the cake he brought. We were all telling stories and talking and laughing. Konoka and Kyoko both had to go to work but the rest of us stayed. A little while later Ranka forced me to go to the store with him. As we were walking to the convenient store It was dark and you could see our breath.

"You know your mom misses you." He said without looking at me.

"I know." I just smiled distantly thinking about how much fun today was.

"And she worries about you too. Actually I think we all do. You have a gift, your able to make everyone worry about you and want to protect you at all times."

"Is that really a gift? It just makes me more dependant."

"That's not such a bad thing. Right now your mom's asking your friends to take care of her little girl with the same distant smile you just had on. And right now they're probably grinning and telling her she didn't have to ask them that because they already intended on taking good care of you, your part of their family now."

"You had this planned from the beginning didn't you? That's why you dragged me out here." I smiled up at him.

"That and I wanted marshmallows!" He clapped his hands up and and looked down at me grinning.

You gotta love moments with Ranka *.*


	13. Christmas Host!

Haha . Four chapters in one day . (^.^)

Spoiled

Chapter 13~ Christmas Host!

Christmas is here in two days. Everyone's already off for winter break. Even though the Host Club is closed until school starts again we're still holding a big Christmas ball on Christmas eve. Surprisingly almost all of the Regular clients are going. Everyone's busy preparing especially poor Kyoya, Tamaki wanted everything for this party and Kyoya has to deal with the costs and ordering everything. I felt bad so I offered to go with the twins to Order the out fits for the Ball and to take Tamaki and Haruhi to pick out food. He said that it'd be great if did. So at noon I'm going with the twins to pick out costumes and then when I get back I'm going with Tamaki and Haruhi to test food for the Party. The twins should be picking me up any minute. Since I might need to try stuff on for me and Haruhi I decided to wear my hair in a high ponytail with a sweater dress paired with leggings and flats. Then the theme song to the anime peach girl started blowing up my phone and I knew it was Hikaru so I just grabbed it and went outside to their car.

When I got in the car the twins seemed bored.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Hikaru grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to his, "Why didn't you answer my phone call?" He seemed annoyed.

"Cause I figured I'd see you in a minute." I looked away from his gaze why does he have to tease me even when he's annoyed.

Kaoru looked over and caught my glance, "Hikaru don't tease her," thank-you Kaoru! "She's much to cute to tease." he caressed my cheek. Damn him.

"I hate you." They backed off.

"We're just having fun." said Hikaru.

"You guys are always having fun. You guys live to torture me, you cut my hair, tease me endlessly, you even force me to sit in the middle of both of you so you can tease me, you pick out some embarrassing cosplay for me just to see me squirm, and -and-and-"

"Mimiko," said Kaoru softly.

"Huh?"

"If we ever do anything that really hurts you, just tell us." I looked at Hikaru who just stared out the window as if he had nothing to say. Kaoru really was the more mature one. I just smiled and laughed at my own stupidity. I knew their teasing didn't really bother me that much.

After trying on numerous articles of clothing and going through racks upon racks of the twin's Mom's designs we decided on the perfect outfits. So I left The twin's house and walked to Tamaki's house where I met him and Haruhi. We went to a famous catering service and tried all sorts of food. We tried all sorts of cakes at my request and Fancy tuna at Haruhi's. While Haruhi was in fancy tuna heaven Tamaki and I were trying different drinks.

"So did you pick out cute outfits for you and Haruhi?"

"She insisted I get her a tux , when I asked about a dress she threatened me." I smiled.

"That's Haruhi." he smiled back.

"Are you exited for this party?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. I wasn't invited to many parties in France. I didn't have many real friends, I only had fans. So most girls were scared that I would look down on them if I went to their party and didn't like it." A sad look came across my face "I always used to think about how I should be happy those girls thought of me as an idol but I really wish they would of thought of me as a friend too. That's probably why I curled up to Sam so easily."

There were Tamaki's tears again, "That just so sad!" He wept.

"But now I'm happy so it doesn't matter."

"This is good!" His tears were gone suddenly and he was shoving some pink drink in my face. I was forced to take a sip.

"Mmm.. Zhat is good!" I said still swallowing the last bit.

"I thought you'd like it! It's a strawberry-banana soda with a chocolate rimmed glass."

"It's delicious it sounds so simple but it tastes so complicated."

Then Haruhi came over and had picked out what we needed. So we were good to go. On the car ride home we talked about the party, Haruhi and I decided to get ready together at the school. This was a pretty busy day, I guess this how Christmas is for anyone even hosts like them. I looked at both of the hosts.

"I can't wait for this party!" I squealed with excitement.


	14. Merry Christmas Host club!

Spoiled

Chapter 14~ Merry Christmas Host club!

Every one was ready for the party. Honey looked adorable in the Reindeer costume I picked out, I was wearing a short no sleeved Santa Claus style dress, Mori wore an actual Santa outfit without the beard, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins wore matching black trousers with white button ups and black vests with a Santa hat and black bow tie, and Haruhi wore red trousers with a crème button up and red vest with a black ribbon bowtie. As we came out we were Introduced by Renge who wore a Red Cinderella style Ball gown. All the girls seemed to like our outfits. The food we picked out was appreciated too. We had chose the drink I tried called the Banana split soda and another that was almost alike but it was the key lime pie soda, with lime soda and a pie crust rim on the glasses. For food Haruhi had chosen a lot of delicacies and I chose White chocolate raspberry cheese cake, a Chocolate layer cake, and a Strawberry shortcake. The party was fun. It was weird though because a lot of girls asked me to dance with them , even weirder was when they wanted to see me and Haruhi dance. I also Danced with all the other hosts at the request of clients. Then Tamaki went up and made and announcement.

"Ladies, I would like to announce that the night's best Dancer will get a very special prize! The best Dancer will get a kiss from Mimiko!"

"What!" I asked after all the girls swooned.

"It'll make the night more Interesting." said the twins.

"The clients will look forward the nervous sensation of being kissed by you." said Kyoya adjusting his glasses. I looked at Tamaki.

"I still don't approve of this!" he said with a pout. Well It can't be that bad it's just one kiss right? So I went on enjoying the party. After a while I spotted a girl crying in the corner. I went over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." She looked away.

"The tears will stop if you tell someone." thanks for the line Tamaki. Heheh.

"Really?" She looked back up at me and I put out my hand to help her up.

"You wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress on the ground, would you?" and I helped her up.

"So what's wrong?" I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well I really want to dance with Haruhi but so many other girls want to dance with him and even if those girls weren't there I still don't think I could ask him to dance with me." she said solemnly. I looked at Haruhi and the long line of girls waiting to dance with her. I could ask for her to dance with Haruhi but wouldn't it be wrong to let her cut all those girls?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Kagome."

"Well Kagome how would you like to dance with me instead?" I said Dreamily. It seemed as if a little heart sprung up above her head and she had just fallen in love.

"I would love to!" she squealed.

Somehow I think that dance made her night. After that I pigged out on cake with Honey sempai. Later toward the end of the Night The twins dragged me up on the stair case as they announced the best Dancer of the night. I looked down at all the girls it seemed like so many of them wanted to win, Kagome, Momoka, and a lot of other girls.

"And the Best dancer who gets a Christmas kiss from Mimiko is ….. Haruhi!"

"WHAT!" Haruhi and I said in unison.

"We decided that it'd be even more enjoyable for the girls to see you kiss a Host." said Kyoya.

"But why Haruhi!"

"It'd be way too hard to pick just one of us to get to kiss you." alright whatever they just want to torture me and Haruhi. But it's just a kiss so here goes. I turned to Haruhi and…. She kissed me first! As I pulled a way we both blushed and covered our mouths.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Said the Host club.

I decided adding a banana would make it _too_ cliché O.O


	15. Happy Birthday Mimiko!

Spoiled

Chapter 15~ Happy Birthday Mimiko!

Another year gone by. Now I'm seventeen. January 15th my birthday. Konoka got me three different Anime box sets. Kyoko got me the Shugo Chara soundtrack and Some clothes. And my mom got me a new Psp since I broke mine, and some new shoes. Now I'm heading to school, I wonder if Haruhi still remembers when my birthday is, I wonder if she told the Rest of the Host club. I can just Imagine how Tamaki would act:

"Oh my niece is growing up soo fast!" haha! That's exactly what he would say!

At school, nobody seems to notice its my birthday. Actually it's almost the opposite, nobody's said a word to me. It feels Kind of weird and…. Lonely. Oh well I can't expect them to remember when I never told them.

Alright time to head to host club! Oh! It's Haruhi!

"Hey, I was hoping you were still here!" She said as she plopped a big pile of papers on my desk.

"Kyoya-sempai's really busy so he was hoping you could do this paper work for him since you know what goes on almost as well as he does." she smiled.

"I guess I could." I mumbled.

"Great! I'll come to pick them up around five, Don't leave before then."

Two hours later I had been done for more than an Hour. And I was starting to get bored. Why did I have to wait till five? And why did I end up having to do paper work on my birthday? It reminds me of France. I thought this year my birthday would be different because I had real Friends. Back in France nobody knew when my birthday was because they never really bothered to talk to me. I'm going home.

"Wait!" Haruhi bust through the door to the class room.

"Huh?"

"You've gotta come help me bring these papers back to the club room!"

"Oh." way to get your hopes up Mimiko.

When we walked in Music room 3 all the lights were off. Then I heard a popping noise and the Lights sprung on and there was confetti everywhere as everyone said :

"Happy Birthday Mimiko!" I thought I was going to cry. Every one had been planning this all day, The host club, the clients, everyone!

"Thank you." The twins shoved a party hat on me and placed a giant cake in front of me.

"Make a wish." They grinned deviously.

"I've already got everything I could ever want." I smiled. Then They shoved my face in the cake.

"Hikaru! Koaru! I'll get you!" I grabbed a chunk of cake and started chasing them around the room.

Don't make a mess you four." Kyoya said calmly with a smirk.

"How dare you two ruin her cake!" screamed Tamaki waving his fist in the air.

"The cake!" cried Honey sadly.

"Don't worry. We have another one." Mori said with his still stoic face.


	16. I now pronounce you Husband and Host!

Spoiled

Chapter 16 ~ I now pronounce You Husband and Host!

I'm so exited! Today is the day that my newest issue of "Go-go anime pop" is coming in the mail! Oh look the mail man! *Runs down the apartment complex stairs I her pajamas*

"Kirasaki please." I said to the man.

"Oh here you go!" He said grinning. Let's see, bills, a letter from one of Kyoko's mysterious men, and… "Go go Anime pop!" * an envelope falls out*

"What's this?" *opens it and pulls out a fancy letter*

"Dear Miss Mimiko Kirasaki,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachiin, Tomorrow at 1:00 P.M in Ouran Academy's Courtyard. This Happy Couple would be Honored for your presence at this event."

*Jaw drops. Runs upstairs to get her cell phone. Dials number.*

"HARUHI FUJIOKA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"What?"

"YOUR TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!" *BLUBBERING*

"Calm down, we're in love." *giggling.

"IS'NT THIS ILLEGAL! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE A LAWYER!"

"We eloped." Hikaru came on the phone.

"Hikaru?"

"Haruhi wants you to be the maid of Honor so wear whatever you want." *click*

"UH! HIKARU! WAIT!" *hangs up phone.

Well I know one person who would never approve of this.

"Mimiko? What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Have….. You …gone through…. Your mail?" *out of breath from running all the way there*

"I was just about to." he said with a smile. He won't be smiling for long. He invited me in and came out with a pile of mail. I snatched it and began going through it.

"Junk mail…. Invitations….. Bills…. OH! Here it is!" I tore open the envelope and shoved the letter in his face. He read it in his head and then it looked as if his whole world was crumbling down.

"My Haruhi is…. getting married?" And he started Eroding away.

"Tamaki?"

"Tamaki! Keep it together! We can't let them get married! If they do I'll never forgive myself! Two of mine and your best friends are about to make the biggest mistake of their lives! And your just going to sit their like a ROBOT!"

"Ma."

"Uggghhhh! I guess I'll just have to settle for robot Tamaki. Let's go." I dragged him by a leash to the school.

We sat in the club room all night planning on how to stop them, Eventually we dozed off.

I was the first to wake up, I looked over at Tamaki sleeping like a baby with his thumb in his mouth. I looked at my phone. It was 1:30! I started violently shaking Tamaki.

"Tamaki! WAKE UP! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Is nap time over already?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon the wedding already started!" As I dragged him out of the school like a rag doll. As we rounded the corner to the court yard I took Tamaki and Jumped in the middle of the Isle.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Haruhi looked at me.

"Ok." she said.

I looked around me All the guests were clients, the best man was Kaoru, the flower girl was Kyoya, the ring bear was Mori, and the Priest was Honey with glasses and a moustache on. I looked down at myself still in my pajamas from yesterday. The twins came up and stuck their tongue out at me.

"April fools!"

Me and Tamaki got up like wild beasts and started chasing Haruhi, Honey, and the twins.

"It's not even March! Jerks!" I shouted.

"How dare you include my Haruhi in your Devilish ways!" Tamaki cried.

"I'll kill you all I was actually worried about you!" I added.

"We're sorry Mimi-chan!" Honey pleaded, "I just wanted cake!"

"There's cake?" I stopped chasing them.

"For the reception." Kyoya winked.

"You jerk!" I started punching him in the back. He just laughed at me.


	17. Spring's not all that's in the air!

Spoiled

Chapter 17 ~ Spring's not all that's in the air!

I can't believe it's already March! Honey and Mori will be graduating in less than a month! I guess that's why Kyoya wants to prep me on being the Lolita type. He said since Honey and Mori's leaving, They need to make sure they have enough hosts. So since I've become so popular with the girls, Kyoya suggested I become the new Lolita type. I'm going over Kyoya's house today. He said he'll teach me all I need to know. I wonder what I should wear. How about a black tiered skirt with a pink turtle neck. And I'll wear my hair down with a pink bow.

I walked to his House, It's really nice and modern. I'm kind of nervous to ring the doorbell. Before I even got the chance, a pretty girl with long black hair opened the door.

"Hi! You must be Kyoya's friend!" She gleamed.

"Hi! My name 's Mimiko Kirasaki!" I don't know why but I bowed.

"Come on in, You must be freezing out here!"

"Oh. uh. Okay." I followed her down a long corridor until we stopped at a door.

"This is Kyoya's room, just go on in." and she walked away. I slowly pushed the door open just a crack and peeked in a little.

"Kyoya?"

"Come in Mimiko." He didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"Uh, your sister let me in she seems nice." I smiled.

"Oh, Fuyumi? Yes she is quite the ball of sunshine." Wow, they're complete opposites I guess.

"Anyways, we should get down to business, I don't want to waste time with small talk." He said while pushing his glasses back in place. What a way to flatter a girl.

"Your basically perfect for the Lolita type, with your petite frame, doll like features, Lolita way of dressing, plus your sweet tooth, and your obsession with cute things, your basically all set to go. We just need to work on any personality flaws you think you have. You've got the baby voice and the puppy dog eyes down-pat, and you already cling to Haruhi as someone you depend on."

"Well then what do I need to work on?"

"Nothing I believe, would you like some tea?" I guess that means he called me here just to tell me that was the stuff I'd need to keep up around clients. So now I guess he just wants to hang out.

"Uhh.. Yes please!" I barked like a happy puppy. Kyoya actually wants to hang out with me! He rang a bell and some maids came in with tea and cookie things. Of course I dug in on the cookies they were so sweet!

"I had them made just for you, since you like sweets so much." He gazed off out the window. For some reason I was blushing. So I just crammed my face with more cookies.

"It's funny," he said "How you and Haruhi's relationship is," I just kept eating cookies while looking at him.

"She's the reasonable mature one and you're the immature irrational one." he smiled. I was confused and offended a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a pout.

"It's almost like my relationship with Tamaki." He ignored my question obviously.

"But I was thinking Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship is a lot like both of them. So maybe for some people, that kind of relationship is a good thing for a friendship or an intimate relationship, A reasonable character like say myself, and a irrational character to depend on them like per say you." I'm not sure what he's talking about, but it's making me blush a lot. What he said seems so sensitive. I think I'm falling in love with Kyoya!


	18. If given the chance!

Spoiled

Chapter 18~ If given the chance!

`I keep repeating what Kyoya said to me over and over in my head. Does it mean he likes me or was he just telling me a theory he had? I have a streak of misinterpreting things, I'm not the best listener, my mom used to have to repeat things to me all the time in France. I think I love Kyoya but I don't know if it's the curse of wanting what I can't have or not. I'm so confused! My brain hurts! Kyoya probably thinks I'm a weirdo, It's been two weeks and I still freak out every time I see him! Yesterday Our eyes met at lunch and I bolted out of the cafeteria! I need to pull myself together today Mori and Honey are graduating and the Host club is holding a big celebration for them and all the other Graduating seniors. I better get going to school.

At school, all classes were canceled to bid farewell to the seniors. I guess the Host club celebration is being held all day and into the night. Everyone's all dressed up, besides me of course because I didn't realize everyone was getting dressed up today. Luckily the host club is having me dress up with them. All the boys and haruhi are wearing matching tuxedos, except Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru's are Black, and Honey, Tamaki, and Kaoru's are white, and Haruhi's is black trousers with the white coat. I'm wearing A cotton short sleeve ruffles Lolita dress, it's black but the skirt part is white. I get to wear lace up boots with it. And a (fake) black rose in my hair. A lot of girls came up to me just to tell me how adorable I was. I guess me being the new Lolita type will work out. All the girls are swarming around Mori an Honey so I can't get near them but before we left the music room they both said I looked cute and I congratulated them and stuff.

"Oh darling niece!" called Tamaki. I looked toward him, he was surrounded by clients so It'd be best if I played along. I walked over and peered up at him.

"Yes uncle?" I thought he was going to blow up.

"Your sooo adorable!" He squealed while wrapping me in another bone crushing hug.

"There so cute together!" Cried all the girls.

Then an older man in a suit with dirty blonde hair slicked back walked in. Tamaki let go of me and stepped in front of me as the man walked towards us. The man used one hand and threw Tamaki out of the way. Tamaki hit a wall and left his indent in it.

"That sounded like it hurt."

"he'll be fine." the man said smiling at me. Then he got down on one knee and kissed my hand.

"You must be Mimiko Kirasaki, It is a pleasure to meet you." he said. Who is this old guy?

"Faaather! Unhand Mimiko now!" Tamaki said running towards us like a bull.

"It's chairman!" the man barked. Wait! This man is the chairman!

"Oh! Chairman sir! It's nice to meet you!" I bowed.

"Oh… chairman is so formal." he said. "Call me uncle." huh. Like father, Like son.

"Mimiko!" Haruhi shouted. "Could I get some help?" I looked at her holding a large tray with tea cups. I ran over and grabbed it and began serving tea to our guests.

"So are you having fun?" she asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded. I looked over at Kyoya talking to a group of girls. I don't know why but I walked over there with the tray of tea.

"Would anyone like some?" I asked holding up the tea tray looking as innocent as possible. For some reason the girls grabbed the tree and ran to hide behind a couch. I noticed they were watching us, I think Kyoya did too. But he ignored them.

"Are you exited for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?"

"We're holding a dance under the fire works, It's going to be a masquerade dance." He smiled at me.

"that sounds cool!" I smiled back. And in that moment we were looking in each other eyes. I never noticed that his gray eyes were so beautiful. A red blush spread across my cheeks and I quickly turned away. When I looked back he was still staring there.

"What is it?" he said as if asking himself.

"Huh?"

"Oh it's nothing." he laughed just as a man with a moustache, Dark hair and glasses came over.

"I see your still putting needless effort into this club of yours." He said in a disapproving tone to Kyoya. This must be his father. But something seems wrong. I tugged on the man's sleeve like a lost child.

"Excuse me sir. But why do you talk to Kyoya like that when it's obvious your proud of him?" The man was shocked at what I said. After he regained his posture he turned away from me and said:

"Your quite an Intuitive girl." And he walked away.

Later on we were all at the dance in our masks. I was dancing with Hikaru under the stars. And I got curious.

"You like Haruhi too don't you?"

"You figured me out." He smiled.

"So why don't you tell her?"

"It's obvious she's in love with the boss. And without Kaoru I'd be nothing."

"I see."

"Why don't you tell Kyoya your in love with him?"

"Y-y-you know?"

"It's written all over your face every time you talk to him. You should just tell him he likes you too he's just to composed to come out and say it."

"Thank you Hikaru." I smiled and curtsied.

This was it I was going to tell Kyoya. One problem. I don't see him anywhere. He must be up in the club room! When I got in the club room it was completely dark. I was following the wall trying to find the light when a much too familiar voice called out.

"Annabelle." The voice called. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I looked up and in the ray of moon light coming from the window I could see the face of my captor. His, light grey eyes, and his dirty blonde hair.

"Sam." I growled "what do you want?"

"Look at you, once again being happy while I suffer."

"I don't see why it's such a sin to be happy."

"Such a selfish little girl." He taunted.

"What do you want!" I lashed out. "You've been harassing me my whole life and I don't even know who you are!"

"Your so cute when you get mad." He caressed my chin.

"Don't touch me!"

"I can touch you if I want! I'm your older brother! I own you Annabelle!"

"W-what?"

"Fifteen years ago in France, there was a fire, and a house that belonged to a family of four burned down, The parents were killed in the House but the two children survived. The ten year old boy carried his baby sister out of the burning house through a window. The children had no living relatives and were put up for adoption. The adorable little girl was adopted right away by a Japanese family there on vacation, but the boy as basically grown so he wasn't as lucky. He was shipped around from foster home to foster home. When he was sixteen he decided the only person he could trust was his dear sister Annabelle, who he saved years ago. When he went to find her he found out she was perfectly happy and didn't even know who he was."

"Maybe we should replay that clip where we escape through the window again." he brought me closer to the window and I peered out it was a third story window right above the courtyard.

"Your insane!" I yelled.

"Your so selfish Annabelle! The only way I'll be happy is if I die with you!" I tried to run from him but he pulled me back.

"You've always gotten everything you ever wanted and you can't give me one thing!" He shouted. I started crying.

"Please! Just let me go!" I pleaded.

"I won't!"

"I think you will." It was Kyoya's voice!

Then Honey came and jump kicked Sam in the face and Mori scooped me up. Then A group of officers came and surrounded Sam. Mori carried me over to the rest of the Host club. Tamaki took me in his arms and I bawled my eyes out.

"How did you know?" I asked Kyoya.

"I thought I saw an unfamiliar man watching you so I've been keeping an eye on him all day."

"Sam Lapointe! You are under arrest for attempted murder of Mimiko Kirasaki!" Said one of the officers. I just cried.

Later at the dance after they took Sam away, Every one was back on the Dance floor. We were all doing the waltz. Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey were all dancing with random girls , Haruhi was dancing with Tamaki, and I was dancing with Kyoya.

"You've had quite the night." He smiled.

"I guess I have." I got up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being there."

"I always will be." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss of my life. While he kissed me I looked over at Haruhi and Tamaki who were also kissing.

* One Month later*

"C'mon your gonna be late!" Konoka said.

"I can't be late when he's coming to pick me up."

"Well he's already here!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!" I ran down the hall in my new blue dress.

"You look beautiful." Kyoya said when he saw me. I could hear Konoka squirming in the background.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

We drove back to the Café where I had my date with Tamaki. When we walked in the rest of the Host club was there.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled.

"My niece!"

"Mimi-chan!"

"Mimiko!"

We all sat and ordered our food. And had a good time. It's been one month since the Graduation day. I still hang out with the Host club almost every day. I'm now dating Kyoya. And even though they think we don't know Tamaki and Haruhi are dating too. Sam was sent to a psyche ward after he was arrested. My mom is going to come live in Japan again with us in about a month. She finished the Novel she was writing. Kyoya's father wants me to marry him too, but I'm told him I was still in High school. I'm so happy to have all my friends and my family. I truly am spoiled .

*THE END* ^.^


End file.
